


say you'll stay with me: you've been selected epilogue

by lelepwrk



Series: the selection [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Royalty, Mpreg, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Zhong Chen Le
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: the long awaited book after youve been selected endscould be read as a stand alone but i would really suggest reading youve been selected before this one just because i will be making references back to youve been selected and characters wont be explained if they already have beencaroline
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: the selection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646593
Comments: 18
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i know how long yall have been waiting for this so i decided not to start out with the smut but the smut will be in the next chapter   
> THIS WILL JUST BE CUTE NOMIN I PROMISE  
> caroline

"You may kiss your groom." The statement is directed at Jeno, but Jaemin gulps. He's nervous now that it's becoming real, but when Jeno turns his head slightly to look back at Jaemin, nothing but love and a bit on concern in his eyes, Jaemin feels like he can do this. 

"Are you okay?" Jeno whispers, squeezing Jaemin's slightly sweaty hands. Jaemin nods, slightly. Jeno nods back at him, and lets go of his hands. Jaemin flails. His anchor is gone, but he feels Jeno's arms sliding around his waist and calms down instantly, scent going back to it's sweet strawberry smell. 

"I love you." Jeno declares slightly louder than his whispering. Jaemin hopes the camera stationed closest to them could catch it. Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's neck, fingers dipping into the neck of his suit jacket. Jeno smiles at him, leaning forward. They kiss to the thunderous applause of all of their guests, and Jaemin blushes darkly, shoving his face in Jeno's shoulder. Jeno presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

"It's all you now," He whispers, "I can't help you though this part." Jaemin nods, lifting his head. Jeno steps away, standing right next to Mark and picking at his hands. Mark, ever the attentive best friend, notices and forces Jeno to stop picking. The coronation as a whole was boring, but seeing Jeno's beautiful smile at the end of it was rewarding, and Jaemin laughs and clings to his husband as Jeno carries him back down the isle and into the Great room for the reception. 

"Jaemin!" He hears his mother before he sees her. He sighs. Jeno laughs, hugging one of their guests as they make their way into the reception. Mark dutifully stands by the door, as his job pertains. Donghyuck flits in and out of the reception and Mark's embrace, ever the social butterfly, and pinches Jaemin's cheeks a few times. 

"Hi mom." He says, tiredly leaning back into Jeno. Jeno snickers, squatting down to hug Hyunbin. Jaemin almost falls over. 

"Honey, it was perfect. So beautiful," She sniffles, gathering Jaemin into her arms, "I know your father would have loved to be here." Jaemin's eyes water and he sniffles, hugging his mother back. 

"At least we'll see each other more often." She glances at him, confusion written on her face. They hadn't told Jaemin's family about the house yet.

"Jeno," Jaemin hisses. Jeno stands immediately, "I accidentally let it slip." Jeno scrunches his face in confusion. 

"Let what slip?" He whispers back. Jaemin shrugs. 

"The house." Jeno's eyebrows raise. 

"I thought we were telling them after the wedding." 

"Tell us what?" His mother interjects, "Jaemin," Her eyes slide down to his stomach, "Are you pregnant?" Jeno's jaw drops, shoulders sagging as Jaemin tries to make himself smaller. 

"No!" Jaemin yells. Mark pushes himself off the wall, eyebrows raised. Jaemin turns beat red, shoving himself against Jeno even further.

"He's not pregnant," Jeno says slowly, after realizing Jaemin wasn't going to speak, "I got you a house closer to the Palace where you can live." 

"Oh honey," His mother grasps Jeno in a tight hug, "You two are amazing." Jeno smiles at her. 

"Enjoy the reception." She flits into the Great Hall. The reception goes by without a hitch, and Jaemin danced perfectly. 

"Don't get the icing all over my face if you can help it," Jaemin says when they're cutting the cake. The camera zooms in on the look Jeno gives him, "It's not good for my pores." Jeno lets out a barking laugh.

"It's also bad for my pores darling." Jaemin sends him a look back, shoving cake into Jeno's face. Jeno only looks mildly shocked, shoving cake into Jaemin's face as well. He laughs, inhaling to get more air and inhales cake icing, coughing. Jeno doubles over from where he was wiping icing off his face, wiping tears from his eyes as Jaemin coughs and grabs tissues to get the icing off. Jeno ends up wiping all the icing off of Jaemin's face while Chenle redoes his eye makeup. They walk around the reception hand in hand talking to their guests, and catch Mark's eyes on them at all times. 

"Tell Mark to enjoy the party." Officer Jung, who Jaemin now knows at Jaehyun, says, patting Jeno's shoulder. 

"Mark!" Jeno yells, waving him over frantically. The whole party stops and stares at Mark as he rolls his eyes and makes his way over. Donghyuck ducks under his arm as he settles next to Jeno. 

"What?" 

"Jaehyun says you need to enjoy the party." Mark rolls his eyes again. 

"What about my job?" Mark asks, crossing his arms. 

"Jaehyun will do it." Jaehyun turns around when he hears his name.

"I'll do what?"

"You'll do Mark's job so he can actually dance with Hyuck." Jeno says, shoving Jaehyun towards the corner Mark stationed himself in. Donghyuck pulls Mark onto the dance floor. 

"Please?' Mark sighs, realizing he lost the fight. 

"Fine." Jaemin giggles as Jeno carries him up the stairs and into his bedroom, where they'd been sleeping for the past couple months. The royal omega's suite was furnished the way Jaemin wanted, but he liked going to sleep and waking up in his alpha's arms. Jeno practically throws him on his bed once they reach his room and crawls up to join him. Jaemin grabs onto Jeno's shoulders, trying to communicate that he wants Jeno's shirt off with his eyes. Jeno pulls his jacket off as Jaemin begins unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off when he was done. Jeno was left in his black dress pants. Their shoes both go on the floor and as Jeno hovers over him, Jaemin is reminded of the first night they spent together in Jaemin's old selected room. Jaemin holds onto him tighter as Jeno tries to figure out how to take his outfit off. 

"You can't rip it," Jaemin whispers, surging up to press a long kiss on Jeno's lips, "Chenle will kill both of us for ruining my wedding outfit." Jeno eases him back on the bed, pressing feather light kisses on his lips as he finds the buttons. He shimmies Jaemin's pants off his legs first, then the shirt, but keeps on the shorter skirt that Jaemin wore for the reception. 

"That skirt looks so good on you." Jeno whispers, hot kisses traveling to Jaemin's neck.

"Please," Jaemin begs, "I want you so bad." 

"Not here," Jeno whispers again, "Not when were in the room I grew up in." A few minutes go by as Jeno continues pressing kisses everywhere on Jaemin's body. Jaemin's hands run through Jeno's hair, pulling when he gets to a sensitive part of Jaemin's ear. 

"On our honeymoon, I promise." Jeno whispers, unclipping the belt of Jaemin's skirt and taking it off him. He flops on his side next to Jaemin who curls up against him.

"You better." Jeno laughs at him.

"Of course I will darling," He kisses Jaemin's lips again, "I'll give you everything you want and more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! this chapter will have smut, but i think it's gonna be sweet loving smut so nothing to awful but you have been warned! also im so happy that yall are loving this epilogue cause i have so many thoughts for this so pls bear with me for a while updates might get weird!!  
> ALSO: i finished building the Palace on the sims not only for my peace of mind but for yours so you can see where everything is and i forgot to put the royal omegas suite on the third floor but when i realized i didn't want to fix it so just pretend its there  
> caroline

Jaemin wakes up in his husband's bed the next morning to feather light kisses on his cheeks, forehead, chin, anywhere Jeno's lips could reach. His face contorts as he wakes up, blinking up into the beautiful face of his alpha. Jaemin snuggles closer to Jeno, trying to stay in his warm embrace. There's a knock at the door and Mark pokes his head in. 

"You only have a few hours before the plane takes off Jen." Jeno nods, hurling a pillow at the door. Mark closes it before it can hit him and the pillow falls to the floor unceremoniously. Jaemin giggles, burying himself further in Jeno's embrace. 

"Darling you have to go get ready." 

"They're all going to be looking for a bite," Jaemin whines, reluctantly pulling himself out of the comfort of Jeno's bed, "You have to be the one talking to the press." Jaemin heads over to the door connecting their rooms and turns back, looking at his alpha with one hip cocked. 

"Fine," Jeno says, head propped on one arm as he watches Jaemin, "Only if you let me scent you." Jaemin shudders, a wave of pleasure running through his body as he runs back to Jeno, kissing him on the lips. 

"Mhhm, Nana," Jeno groans, sitting up and not breaking their kiss. He pulls Jaemin onto his lap, "Me scenting you got you that hot and bothered?" 

"Shut up." Jaemin whines, sliding off his alpha's lap and sliding into his room. Chenle stands next to his bed, waiting for him. 

"I was wondering where you were," Chenle starts, "Then I remembered that you probably did it last night." Chenle hunts around his neck for a bite. 

"He didn't want to do it in the room he grew up in so we're waiting for the honeymoon." Chenle sighs. 

"Jisung was like that," Chenle sighs, unconsciously rubbing his stomach, "He said we needed to get out own room before we could do it." Jaemin drops down into the bathtub, soaking away the remainder of his wedding. 

"Did he rip the outfit?" Chenle asks, scrubbing Jaemin's hair.

"No," Jaemin sighs, shaving his legs, "I told him you'd kill both of us." Chenle giggles, rinsing Jaemin's hair off and ushering him out of the bath. 

"I would," He rubs his stomach again, "Anyway, I think you'd look fantastic in this as the first outfit you're seen in once you get married." He pulls out a beautiful light blue shirt with fabric cascading off of the back like a cape and a pair of black pants.

"Chenle," Jaemin gasps, running his hand over the sleeve, "You've outdone yourself." Chenle smiles proudly.

"Thank you." Jaemin slides into the clothes, noticing how Chenle wouldn't stop touching his stomach.

"Chenle," Jaemin says, grabbing his hands, "Is there something you're not telling me?" Chenle glances at him, terror written all over his face. 

"I'm pregnant," He whispers, curling in on himself, "I don't know how to tell Jisung." Jaemin grins, pulling him in for a hug. 

"Lele, that's amazing!" He screeches, spinning him in a circle. Chenle heaves, running to the bathroom. Jisung, stationed right outside Jaemin's room pokes his head in, alarmed by the screech.

"Where's Chenle?" He asks, walking into the room when he doesn't see his omega. Chenle comes out of the bathroom, eyes widening when he sees his alpha. He tries to push Jisung out the door, but the tall alpha doesn't move, wrapping his arms around his omega. 

"Babe, you smell sweeter, more like coconuts." Jisung observes. Chenle shoots Jaemin a look. Jaemin shrugs. 

"Jisung," Chenle pulls away from the hug as Jaemin does his makeup, "We're having a baby." Jisung's eyes get wide, comically. Chenle cringes, curling in on himself. 

"I'm sorry," He babbles, "I just found out and." 

"Chenle." Jisung interrupts. 

"And I know you just got another job and life is changing and." Chenle continues, not hearing Jisung's interruption. Jisung grabs his face, forcing Chenle to look at him.

"Baby look at me," Jisung coos, sighing in relief when Chenle's hands come up to hold his wrists, "Why would I be anything but happy? Life is good, and if you being pregnant is what comes out of life is good, then babe," Jisung presses a loving kiss to Chenle's forehead, "I'm so happy." Jaemin shoves them out of the room when they start kissing, noting the already packed suitcase on the bed. He packs some toiletries and zips the bag closed, setting it outside his room, and walks into the connecting door to Jeno's room. Jeno turns around, still shirtless when he hears the door and Jaemin crawls onto his bed, beckoning Jeno over. Jeno slides on a shirt, grabs a tie and heads over to Jaemin. 

"You don't need a tie Jen," Jaemin says, helping him button his shirt, "You look good without one." 

"No tie it is then." Jeno says, throwing the tie and pulling Jaemin in for a bruising kiss as Jaemin's hands run down his chest. Mark knocks on the door, not bothering to open it. 

"Are you ready?" His voice is slightly muffled from the wood.

"Yes!" Jeno calls back, kissing Jaemin one last time and zipping his bag. The camera click as they follow Mark down to the plane. Jaemin stays as far behind Jeno as he can be and still hold his hand, trying not to answer questions.

"My King!" Someone yells. Jeno stops for a moment, letting them speak, "Is it true that you and the new royal omega aren't mates yet?" Jeno nods. 

"Yes." 

"And is it also true that you haven't even had sex yet?" Jeno nods. 

"Yes. And the reason for that was because it wasn't the right time." 

"He wanted to do it somewhere where we won't have duties." Jaemin explains, intervening when he senses Jeno struggling. Jeno turns around, smiling at him. They head into the plane with no one else, only taking themselves for their honeymoon. The country was left in the capable hands of Mark for two weeks. They arrive at the cabin the royal family has in the woods, and exit the car, heading inside. 

"Jeno," Jaemin breathes, looking around at the foyer, "This is incredible." Jeno chuckles, kissing his neck.

"Wait till you see the bedroom." Jaemin giggles, spinning around in his arms. 

"Carry me there?" Jeno grunts, but lifts him up.

"You are so spoiled." Jaemin giggles, pressing kisses to Jeno's neck as he walks up the stairs.

"You're the one spoiling." Jeno tips him onto a cushy bed. Jaemin squeals, climbing into the middle of the bed as Jeno crawls ontop of him. 

"Finally gonna make you mine." Jeno whispers, kissing him roughly. Jaemin whines, throwing his arms around Jeno's neck. 

"Mark me now," Jaemin whines, throwing his head back and giving Jeno more room, "Alpha." Jeno growls, deep and throaty. Jaemin whines, feeling a gush of slick leave him. Jeno groans when he smells Jaemin's arousal, licking his lips as he prepares to bite. 

"Baby this is gonna hurt." He leans down, breathing over the spot where his bite will be.

"I can take it." Jaemin pulls Jeno's head against his collarbone and Jeno bites down. Jaemin's head fills Jeno and only Jeno, an invisible string now connecting them for the rest of their lives.

"Well," Jeno jokes, pulling back, "I guess there's not going back now." Jaemin whines at him, jumping in surprise when Jeno's hard dick presses into the skin of his inner thigh, right next to his dripping pussy. He pulls at Jeno's shirt until he takes it off. Jeno strips both of them of all their clothing, staring at Jaemin's body. Jaemin squirms, uncomfortable. Jeno shakes his head and palms one of his omega's tits, running his palm over the nipple until it hardens. Jaemin's breathing gets quicker and lets out a loud moan when Jeno attaches his mouth to his other nipple, sucking on it for a while before kissing his way downward. Jaemin tugs on his hair when Jeno reaches his pussy.

"You don't have to do that." He whines, tugging harder when Jeno licks a wet stripe over his glistening pussy. After a while, Jeno comes back up and presses a quick kiss on Jaemin's mark before getting his hand wet in Jaemin's slick, and strokes his hard cock, covering it in Jaemin's slick. Slick pours out of Jaemin's hole as he whines, distressed. Jeno tuts, shushing him and begins pushing his cock past the virgin breach of Jaemin's tight pussy. Jaemin's legs wrap around Jeno's strong thighs and push him until he gets completely in, both letting out a punched breath. Jeno leans down more, pushing himself up on his elbows and starting to thrust inside slowly. Jaemin's face scrunches in discomfort, but makes no sign of telling Jeno to slow down. 

"Babe," Jeno pants after a while, face buried in Jaemin's neck, "I'm gonna knot you."

"Come up here then." Jaemin whines, settling his teeth at Jeno's collarbone and biting down when Jeno's knot forms around the slick that gushes out from where their bodies meet. Jeno falls over after his knot comes down, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in Jaemin's direction. Jaemin lays there, completely exhausted from the events. 

"Up for another round?" Jaemin shoves him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jenos birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! this chapter is kinda a time skip to jens birthday so be aware that it is 3 months ahead of the last chapter! also thank you so much for loving youve been selected and sticking around for so long it means so much to me  
> caroline

Jaemin wakes up to light tickles on his bare back, snuggled into his alpha's arms. His heat won't start for another two weeks, but he isn't sure if he needs Jeno to help him through it, considering the last couple months they've had. He realizes once he feels Jeno's arms shift that the tickles were actually soft kisses, travelling until they reach his hips. Jaemin jabs Jeno in the shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" Jeno smiles at him, face half tucked in his hip. 

"Seeing as it's my birthday," He says into Jaemin's hip, lips traveling upwards, "I was wondering if we could spend the whole day in bed." He flops down beside Jaemin, pulling him into his arms. Jaemin feels a slight bout of dizziness. 

"And who would run the country?" Jaemin asks, kissing Jeno's cheek.

"No one," Jeno declares, "Let it crumble. So long as I have my Nana in my arms." Jaemin smiles in spite of himself, turning around in his alpha's arms and hugging him tightly. Jeno's hair was an unruly mess and Jaemin rolls over, sinking one hand into Jeno's hair as he sinks into Jeno's warm embrace. It surprised him, really, how love worked. He always thought that he'd found a way to give Jeno all that he had, but he'd hear one story, see one more quirk and fall even more in love. The idea of staying in Jeno's arms all day was tempting, but he had spent far to long on the party.

"But what about the party? We spent so long planning it." Jaemin complains, letting go of Jeno's hair. 

"How about this?" Jeno compromises, "We'll take a twenty minute break to check out the party and come right back." Jaemin rolls his eyes at him. Jeno just wraps his arms around him again and covers his face in kisses while Jaemin squirms and giggles at him. They were so distracted that they didn't notice the door open. Mark pokes his head in.

"Jeno, there's a call from." Jeno chucks a pillow at the door, and Mark shuts it. 

"Bad time?" He calls through the door.

"Something like that." Jeno yells back. Jaemin had gotten used to the lack of privacy since he'd arrived at the Palace, but the lack of privacy between his husband and Mark was something he was still getting used to. Mark didn't seem phased by anything, and would just walk into the room unannounced. He covers his mouth trying to contain his laughter, and Jeno smiles when he notices. 

"I guess that answered my question then." Jaemin sits up to kiss Jeno's cheek and feels a rush of dizziness. 

"Oh!" He clutches his head. 

"Are you alright?" Jeno asks, alarmed. 

"I'm fine," Jaemin waves him off, trying not to throw up, "Just sat up to fast." Jeno nods, running his finger tips across Jaemin's back. Jaemin leans into his shoulder. 

"What time is the party again?" 

"Six. Everyone will be there," Jaemin says, "Even my mom." 

"It'll really be a party then." Jaemin swats at him, catching Jeno's laughter.

"Jeno stop it was one time. Are you ever going to let it go?"

"Jaemie, she danced in the fountain at our reception," His eyes glint with childish wonder, "It was fabulous and I'm never letting it go." Jaemin sighs. 

"Please don't be late," Jaemin presses a soft kiss on Jeno's lips, "I'm going to get ready. I'll see you at breakfast." 

"Okay." Jeno sighs, almost dreamily as he props himself up on his arm. Jaemin stands, taking the sheet with him and covers his naked body with it, walking to the door connecting their rooms.

"You know," Jeno calls out when his hand is on the doorknob, "Out of all your outfits, that one is by far my favorite." Jaemin blushes biting his lip, and risks one look back to Jeno before opening the connecting door. Chenle was waiting for him as usual. He was used to seeing Jaemin enter his room from Jeno's or watching Jeno bolt from Jaemin's, but it was the knowing smirk that got him every time. Chenle's tiny but still there baby bump was barley visible, but Jaemin still reaches out a hand, sliding one arm around the top of his still flat stomach. Chenle gives him a knowing look. 

"Have you told him yet?" He asks, referring to Jaemin's stomach. Jaemin sighs, setting the sheet down and heading to the bath. Chenle washes his hair quietly. 

"I just don't know how to tell him," Jaemin sighs, moving his arms in the bubbles, "He's so worried he's not going to be a good father, and I feel like it happened so fast," He glances behind him at Chenle, "At least you and Jisung have been together for at least a year." 

"Practically my whole life actually," Chenle says, rinsing his hair. Jaemin dries off and follows the younger omega into his room, "We met at twelve and have been together ever since. Sungie bit me at thirteen, and we're just now having a kid." He pulls Jaemin's outfit out. 

"I can't sew like I used to. I think the baby is taking more of my energy and concentration, but I managed." 

"Oh Lele," Jaemin sighs, looking at the white outfit, "It's beautiful." 

"I wanted to go for an innocent look since I assume you're telling him at the party." Jaemin nods. 

"For his present." Chenle smiles at him, helping him get dressed.

"Does it hurt?" Chenle hums, not answering. 

"Does what hurt?"

"Being pregnant." 

"Only giving birth. That's what Hyuck told me." Heads turned when he walks into the party, and he tries to accept the attention graciously. Even after being in the Palace as a Selected and now three months married, being in the spotlight still took getting used to. Nayeon rushes to his side. 

"You look amazing Nana." 

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Jaemin touches her perfectly done hair and marvels at how well she adapted to life as a royal. Not that he was surprised really. Nayeon was always charming and bubbly, and almost as soon as she and Jaemin's family moved to their house by the Palace, Nayeon had become a media darling. While there would be plenty pictures printed of him tomorrow, there would be twice as many of Nayeon.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asks. 

"Just a little distracted. You go have fun," Jaemin says, trying to avoid touching his stomach, '"I just need to make sure things are running smoothly." 

"Have fun?" She barks, "I'm on it!" Nayeon dashes away, waving to people Jaemin was certain that she didn't know. The party was in full swing by now and and everyone seemed to be enjoying it. The lighting was perfect, the music on cue and decorations still hung. He hopes Jeno was pleased and makes his way across the floor, sampling some food along his way. Nothing sounded very appealing. Jeno's favorite's weren't necessarily his, and he had to trust that the guests liked the selection. Jaemin stretches on his toes, scanning the room. If Jeno had listened to him, he would be here, but Jaemin can't see him. He does see Donghyuck who instantly leaves Mark's embrace, leaving him talking to another guard and sidles up to Jaemin.

"The party is amazing Nana!" He gushes, kissing Jaemin's cheek.

"Thanks," Jaemin says, "I'm still trying to find Jeno. Have you seen him?" Donghyuck turns to him. 

"I did see him come in but I have no idea where he is now. And I doubt Mark does. He's busy talking." 

"Hmm," Jaemin hums, "I'll have to do a lap. How's Minhyung?" Donghyuck smiles, anxious. 

"He's good. I don't know how I feel about someone else putting him down tonight." Minhyung was only three months old, born almost right after the wedding, and Donghyuck absolutely adored him, as did Jaemin. He was the only alpha or beta who regularly spent time in the Omega's room without asking permission.

"I'm sure he's doing fine Hyuckie. Besides, you and Mark need some alone time. It'll do you good." Donghuck nods. 

"You're right. We're having so much fun,," He playfully hits Jaemin's side, "But you wait and see. It's hard to let them go, even for a little bit." 

"I can only imagine," Jaemin says, thinking about the little baby in his stomach. There isn't a thing he wouldn't do for him or her already, "Go enjoy the food. I'll see you later." 

"Okay." Donghyuck gives him another kiss on the cheek and heads back to Mark. Mark embraces him immediately, pressing a long kiss to the top of his head. Jaemin smiles at them, looping his way around the room, searching for his husband. His heart lights up when he finally sees Jeno talking to Yukhei. Not because he was simply happy to see Jeno, but because he was talking to Yukhei. Yukhei's cane was gone now, and sometimes he had to use it occasionally, but he was mostly healed. They all considered it a miracle that he had healed so well so quickly, but if anyone could recover from sheer determination, it was Yukhei. They looked deep in conversation as Jaemin moves closer, coming up behind them. Jaemin walks up and taps Jeno on the shoulder when they raise a toast. Jeno turns around and breaks into his smile, eyes squinting into moons. 

"There you are darling." 

"Happy birthday!" Jaemin cheers. 

"Thank you," Jeno kisses Jaemin's temple, "This is the best party I've had."

"You did good Jaem." Yukhei adds.

"Thank you both so much," Jaemin turns to Jeno again, "I need to steal you away for a moment." 

"Of course," Jeno obliges easily, raising his glass at Yukhei, "We'll talk later." He follows Jaemin out of the room. 

"This way." Jaemin instructs, pulling at Jeno's arm. He leads the out to the garden.

"Perfect," Jeno exclaims, "A break from the madness." Jaemin giggles, putting his head on Jeno's shoulder. He leads them to their bench without instruction, Jeno facing the forest and Jaemin facing the Palace. 

"Champagne?" Jeno offers, bringing over his glass.

"No thanks." Jaemin declines as Jeno takes a sip. 

"This is a wonderful choice," He sighs, content, "Jaemin, truly, this was the best birthday I could have ever hoped for. Second best," He chuckles, "I would have liked the option I came up with this morning." Jaemin smiles. 

"Maybe next year." 

"I'll hold you to it." Jeno says, completely serious. Jaemin takes a deep breath. 

"I know we have a full night ahead of us, but I wanted to give your your birthday present." 

"Darling," Jeno says, "You didn't need to get me anything. Every single day I spend with you is a gift." Jeno leans down and kisses him.

"Well," Jaemin begins again, "I wasn't planning on giving you a gift, but then one presented itself." 

"Alright then," Jeno says, placing his glass on the stone floor, "Where is it?"

"That's just it," Jaemin says, playing with his fingers, "It won't present itself for another eight or nine months or so." Jeno smiles, squinting. 

"Eight months? What on earth could possibly?" He cuts himself off, eyes sliding down to Jaemin's stomach. His eyes looked like they were expecting him to look different, for him to be huge already, but Jaemin had done a good job of hiding it, the morning sickness, tiredness, and sudden distaste for food. Jeno stares on and on and Jaemin waits for him to smile, jump up and down, make some sort of reaction at all, but he sat there, eyes frozen and fixed on Jaemin's stomach to the point that it was frightening. 

"Jeno?" Jaemin reaches out to touch his leg, "Jeno, are you okay?" Jeno nods, still looking at his stomach, eyes filling with tears.

"Isn't it remarkable," He says, inhaling through his nose, "That I suddenly love you a thousand times more than I did? I didn't think ti was possible to have so much love for someone you haven't even met before," He finally looks at Jaemin's face, "Are we really going to have a baby?"

"Yes." Jaemin breathes, eyes stinging with tears. Jeno eyes light up, reflecting the outdoor palace lights. 

"Is it a boy or girl?" He asks, suddenly giddy. 

"It's to early to tell," Jaemin blubbers though his happy tears, "There's not much Taeyong can tell yet, except there's definitely in there." Jeno places a soft hand on his stomach.

"We'll cut your work days in half, of course, or just cut them completely. And we can have more servants put to call." 

"Chenle and Sujin are enough," Jaemin insists, "Plus you know my mother will want to be here, and Hyuck and Naeyon will be here. I'll have to many people taking care of me." 

"As you should." Jeno exclaims, running his hand in circles on Jaemin's tummy. Jaemin laughs, but when he looks at Jeno he sees that his expression turned dark. 

"What if I'm like him, Jaemin? What if I'm a horrible father?"

"Lee Jeno," Jaemin says, "That isn't possible. If anything, you're going to be to generous. We're going to have to hire the strictest nanny just to even it out." Jeno shakes his head immediately. 

"Happy nanny's only." 

"If you say so, Your Royal Husbandness." Jeno clears his throat, wiping his eyes. 

"I assume this is our secret?" 

"Chenle's the only other one that knows, but for now, yes." Jeno smiles brightly. 

"All the same, I definitely feel like celebrating now." Jeno scoops him up, and Jaemin laughs as he rushes them back inside. Jaemin peeks up at his expression, so hopeful and excited, and knows that they were only getting started on the rest of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenles baby comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i really hope that you liked the last chapter cause now we will have another baby to bring to life and im so excited!! i also hope that you all enjoyed the palace thread i posted last night cause building it took me forever   
> caroline

Just when Jaemin was about six months into his pregnancy, about the time that the gender would be revealed, Chenle went into labor. 

"Are you sure it's supposed to hurt this bad?" Jaemin asks as Donghyuck walks into the room, one arm holding his son and the other holding a bag. He flops down onto a chair next to Chenle and sets the bag on the floor, sighing.

"Yes," He says, shifting Minhyung in his arm. Minhyung whines a little, opening his big eyes to look at his papa. Donghyuck coos at him, poking his nose. Minhyung grasps his papa's finger in his small hands, marveling at it. Jaemin smiles at the small baby in his best friend's arms, "It's supposed to hurt that bad." Chenle whines and cries from the pain next to them.

"You're at a seven." Taeyong says. Jisung rubs a soothing hand on Chenle's bare thigh, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Chenle whines. 

"Only a seven?" His voice is breathy. Renjun bursts into the room an hour later, when Chenle is at a ten and ready to give birth, followed by Yukhei, Mark and Jeno. Mar, heads for his omega and child instantly, taking Minhyung into his arms and bouncing him around while Hyuck stretches back, happy to have a break. Jeno sidles up to Jaemin, sliding an arm around his waist and automatically rubbing soft and comforting circles on his bump when the baby starts kicking. 

"Take a deep breath and then start pushing." Chenle reaches out for Jisung's hand as he inhales, then pushes as hard as he can, squeezing on Jisung's hand. Jisung's face contorts in pain, and take a look between Chenle's legs to see what was happening. His nose scrunches up, opting to look back at his omega's face. Chenle grimaces at him, inhaling and pushing again. Three hours of pushing and seven bathroom trips for Jaemin later, the baby is finally born. 

"Congratulations," Taeyong says, handing the freshly cleaned baby over to Chenle, "It's a girl." Chenle finally lets the tears fall when he gets a glimpse at his daughter, body heaving as he holds her close to his chest. Jisung rests his chin on Chenle's head, putting one hand on his daughter's head. 

"Park Mei," Jisung whispers, pressing a kiss to Chenle's head when he looks up at him, "Her name." Chenle lets out another sob.

"It's a name from my heritage," Jisung takes Mei from him before he starts sobbing harder, climbing onto the bed next to his omega, "Thank you Jisungie." Chenle's head falls on his shoulder as they stare completely in love at the tiny human sleeping in Jisung's arms. Jaemin looks on with a smile, rubbing his swollen stomach. 

"Do you think it's gonna be that long for me?" He whispers as Jeno's hand makes it's way to his stomach. Jeno shrugs. 

"I don't know," He whispers back, pressing a kiss to Jaemin's temple, "But I do know that I'll be with you the whole time," Jeno smiles at him, feeling Jaemin lean into his chest, "I'll run the country from your bedside, and when you have the baby, I'll run the country next to my child, not locked up in my office." 

"The door to your office is always open." Jaemin says, smiling at Jeno. Jeno grins back at him, hand freezing in shock when he feels a sure kick on the side of Jaemin's stomach. They look at each other, amazed.

"Was that a kick?" Jeno asks, turning Jaemin around to look him in the eyes. His hand goes to the middle of Jaemin's stomach, where another kick was placed. Jaemin groans uncomfortably. Jeno's hand moves, and a sure kick happens wherever he puts his hand.

"This baby is a daddy's baby already." Jaemin groans, forehead resting on Jeno's shoulder, as he keeps moving his hand. 

"Do you want to find out the gender?" Taeyong calls from the corner of the room, watching Chenle and Jisung in their own happy bubble. Jaemin giggles, pulling Jeno's hand off of his stomach. 

"Yes." They head over to Taeyong. Jaemin shivers as the gel is applied to his stomach and watches as Donghyuck drags Mark over. Jeno sits beside him, gripping his hand.

"It's not that scary, Jen." Mark chuckles, patting his sons back to help him burp. Jeno glares at him.

"Says you," He wacks Mark's arm, "You haven't been afraid of anything since we were five." Mark shakes his head. 

"I've been more scared than I ever was as a kid recently," He confirms, looking at his omega, "Before we knew we were going to live I was terrified, and just now, when I became a father I was the most terrified I've ever been," He shakes his head, sighing as his son lets out a burp, "Almost dying has nothing on becoming a parent. You are in charge of a whole new life, and you have to raise them to share the ideals that you hold to be true." Donghyuck nods, confirming his statement.

"Giving birth is the scariest part," He affirms, "I thought I was going to die." Jaemin whimpers.

"You did a great job making me feel better Mark." Jeno glares at him again. Mark shrugs. 

"You've always liked honesty." Taeyong continues looking for the baby in Jaemin's stomach. 

"Your Majesties," He says, gathering everyone's attention, "The baby is a boy." Jaemin squeals, excited to have a little Jeno running around. 

"He better have your smile." Jeno smiles at him involuntarily.

"He better have your eyes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin has the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i really hope that you like this chapter since i had to rewrite it and i don't remember exactly what happened the first time so pls bear with me and im listening to the hamilton soundtrack at midnight when im writing this so if it sounds like hamilton song thats why!  
> caroline

Jaemin whines as he wakes up, stomach rolling from his son kicking at his ribs repeatedly, clutching at Jeno's arm. Jeno slides his arm lower, rubbing slow circles on Jaemin's stomach, hoping to ease the kicking. The baby stops kicking at the feeling of his father's hand, and Jaemin sighs, sniffling, then sneezing. The baby starts kicking again. Jaemin whines, gripping onto Jeno's arm. Jeno sighs, realizing he isn't going anywhere, and pulls the small table that he had been running the country from closer to him, using his right hand to write. Mark and Donghyuck come into the room a few minutes later, when Jeno is starting to get restless from sitting, and Jaemin is whining and complaining. Donghyuck goes right to him, placing Minhyung, who is now nine months old and beginning to crawl. He crawls around the bed while Jaemin whines. 

"Hyuckie," He whines, "I have to pee." Donghyuck coos, helping him stand.

"Markie," He calls over his shoulder as he helps Jaemin to the bathroom, "Watch Minhyungie." They had decided that ever since Jaemin had gotten sick, a week before his due date, that he shouldn't go to the bathroom by himself in case something happened or he went into labor. Chenle and Donghyuck had to take him every time since they were omega's and Jaemin trusted them to know how to take care of him if anything happened. Jaemin flops back on the bed when they come back from the bathroom while Donghyuck scoops up Minhyung, heading over Jeno and Mark, standing in the corner of the room. 

"I'm so worried," Jeno says, running a hand through his hair, "What if he doesn't make it? Or the sickness gets worse?" Mark sighs, running a hand up and down Jeno's back.

"Hyuck was sick when he was pregnant with Minhyung but as soon as he had him, the cold went away." Donghyuck nods, affirming. 

"The cold was terrible, but it did go away instantly. Jaemin will be fine." Minhyung reaches for Jeno, and Jeno holds him, tickling his tummy as soon as the closest thing he has to a nephew is secured in his arms. Minhyung giggles, grabbing Jeno's hair and pulling on it.

"But how to I be a father?" Mark gives him a look, watching his best friend interact with his son. 

"You're doing pretty good with Minhyung," Mark says, wrapping an arm around Donghyuck, "You just do it like that." 

"But this is different," Jeno says, watching Minhyung's fingers wrap around Jeno's finger, "I don't have to raise him according to what I believe." Mark shrugs. 

"You're going to be a great father." Mark says, shrugging again. Three days of terrible pain later for Jaemin, and three days of constant sitting for Jeno, Jaemin finally feels the baby move down his birth canal. 

"Jeno," He whines, gripping Jeno's arm as he feels his body shifting, "It's happening." Jeno swipes sweat off his forehead, trying to tug his arm out of Jaemin's grip. Jaemin whines, gripping it tighter. 

"Sweetie," Jeno says, "Don't you want to meet him?" He wipes Jaemin's sweaty hair off his forehead. Jaemin nods. 

"You need to let go of me so I can get you to Taeyong honey." Jeno coos, pulling his arm way when Jaemin lets go of him. Jeno scoops him up, shutting the door with his foot and walking as fast as he can to the hospital wing. Taeyong comes out when he hears the door open, and watches in silence as Jeno lays Jaemin on a bed, before leaving the room again. He comes back a minute later followed by Donghyuck and Mark, who holds Minhyung and a stack of paper. Mark hands Jeno the stack of paper, which he lays out on a small table, his work for the day, as Jaehyun comes out of Taeyong's office with a small army of children. 

"Jae?" Taeyong asks, as Jaehyun comes over to him, holding their daughter, "What are you doing here?" 

"Miyoung wants to know where you are." He says, referring to the small girl in his arms. 

"Papa what are you doing?" She asks, snuggling closer into Jaehyun's chest. Taeyong coos at her, fixing her messy hair. 

"Uncle Jaemin is having the baby." He coos, watching his daughter raise her arms to Jeno. Jeno takes her in his arms instantly, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, and moving her to one leg while he does his work.

"Okay," Taeyong says, a few hours later, "Jaemin, you're ready. Take a deep breath and start pushing." Jeno gives Miyoung back to her father instantly, moving the table away. Jaemin takes a deep breath, hand searching for Jeno's and only starts pushing once his hand is secured in Jeno's. He pushes, feeling his body opening up and squeezes Jeno's hand as hard as he can, pushing for a few hours before his son comes into the world. Taeyong smiles at them, cleaning off their son. He hands the baby to Jaemin, letting him rest on his chest, as Jeno climbs onto the bed behind his omega. 

"He's perfect." Jaemin whispers, "My perfect little Kangjin," He glances at Jeno, "What do you think of that name?" 

"It's perfect," Jeno whispers in awe, holding his son's head with one hand. Kangjin looks up to find his father, "Prince Kangjin does have a nice ring to it." Jaemin lets out a sob, holding onto his son tighter. Jeno wraps his arms around both of them, letting Jaemin cry onto his shoulder for a while before Taeyong hands him a blanket and he wraps Kangjin up, holding him close to his chest. Jaemin leans back on him, smiling, as Mark lets in one camera to take the birth pictures that would be released to the public the next day.

"I love you." Jeno says, pressing a kiss to Jaemin's temple.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the word finally meets kangjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope you liked the last chapter and i am completely making up this entire book so i hope you enjoy the things that come out of my brain!  
> also pls check out my nomin au called hot or not on my twitter im working very hard on it!  
> caroline

Jeno and Jaemin decide to introduce their little bundle of joy to their country when Kangjin is two weeks old, just old enough to recognize the sound of his father's voice. Jeno shed tears when Kanjin moved his head in Jeno's direction when he read him a story. Kangjin lays in his bassinet in the corner of Jaemin's room while he gets ready for the press, occasionally peeking into the blankets at his son. Chenle breastfeeds his daughter on Jaemin's bed while he watches him get ready. 

"You can help yourself," Chenle shrugs, when Jaemin asks why he doesn't help, "Plus I have my own child to take care of." Jaemin laughs as Jeno throws the connecting door open.

"I heard crying." He states, rushing over to the crib. He lifts Kangjin out carefully, expertly grabbing a bottle from the table next to the crib and feeding his son. Jeno walks over to Jaemin and kisses the top of his head. 

"You look beautiful," He heads over to the connecting door with Kangjin, "Let's go bud," He coos, poking his son's belly. Kangjin lets out a gleeful laugh, "We don't want your papa taking forever now do we?" Kangjin laughs again as Jeno waves over his shoulder and exits the room. Jaemin sighs, flopping onto his bed. 

"I thought having a baby wouldn't be this hard." Chenle giggles at him.

"Of course it would be," He shifts his daughter on his shoulder so she can burp, "It's a tiny human." Jaemin and Jeno walk down the hall with Mark following at a couple feet distance, as they head for the front doors and the press. The front doors of the Palace open to camera clicks and shouting. Jeno instinctively steps in front of Jaemin, and Jaemin pulls Kangjin as close to his chest as he can. 

"I think you know why we have called all of you here," Jeno's voice rings, stepping away from Jaemin, "We would like to introduce the new royal baby." 

"What gender?" Someone screams. Jeno chuckles.

"It's a boy." 

"So we have a little Prince, Your Majesty?" Someone in the front asks, shoving her microphone in Jeno's face. He nods, stepping away from the microphone. Jaemin hugs his baby closer to his chest as he begins to cry, having been woken up from his nap by the reporters. Mark wordlessly hands Jaemin a bottle and a blanket from the side and Jaemin smiles at him gratefully, bringing the bottle to Kangjin's mouth and letting him suckle. 

"Are we going to see pictures of the little prince growing up?" Jaemin glances at Jeno, then answers for him when he sees Jeno occupied with looking at their son. 

"Yes, I hope so." The reporters scream. 

"Is there another child in the works, Your Majesty?" Jeno looks up at Jaemin, a questioning look in his eyes. Jaemin thinks about the already new little bundle of life growing inside of him, even after giving birth two weeks prior, and shrugs. 

"Maybe," Jeno's face turns confused, staring at Jaemin's stomach like it could tell him something. Jaemin pats his hand, "We'll talk later." Jeno makes a confused noise, but turns back to the press. 

"What's his name, Your Majesty?" 

"Kangjin." Jeno says, chest puffing out in pride. Jaemin rolls his eyes. 

"I decided on Kangjin and Jeno agreed." Jeno still has his chest puffed out, and turns his lips to Jaemin'a ear.

"And I love you both very much." Jaemin blushes. 

"What did he say?" The reporters scream. Mark steps up to the front. 

"Thank you all so much for coming, but I am afraid the Q and A is over," He glances back at Jeno, who nods, "Thank you all for your time." Donghyuck whisks Jaemin away when they enter the room, heading for the Omega's room with Minhyung so the alpha's can't follow. 

"Have you told him yet?" He asks excitedly, referring to Jaemin's stomach. 

"Not yet," Jaemin sighs, burping Kangjin, "I don't think he's ready for the possibility of having another kid so early." Donghyuck shrugs, not helpful at all.

"He's going to have to be." Jaemin sighs. 

"I should tell him now." 

"Probably." He stands with Kangjin in his arms and heads to Jeno's office, open as usual. He knocks on the wall. 

"What did we need to talk about?" Jeno asks instantly after seeing him. Jamin sets the baby down in the crib in Jeno's office and comes around to back hug his alpha. 

"What do you think of having another kid?" He asks, running a hand through Jeno's slightly greasy hair. 

"In a few years I'd love to have more kids, why?" Jeno tilts his head to look at Jaemin. Jaemin sighs, kissing Jeno's forehead. 

"I'm pregnant again." Jeno spins his chair around, looking at Jaemin in shock. 

"I didn't think it was possible this early." Jaemin shrugs. 

"Me neither, but Taeyong did some tests," He climbs onto Jeno's lap, "There's definitely someone in there." Jeno's hand goes down to Jaemin's flat stomach, rubbing his palm over it. 

"We're going to be parents again," He breathes against Jaemin's forehead. Jaemin giggles, "We're going to be like Sicheng and Yuta aren't we?" After the alpha and omega pair got married, they had two sets of twins and two more kids. 

"I just got a letter from Sicheng," Jaemin says, pecking Jeno's cheek, "He's pregnant again." Jeno's eyes widen.

"I don't want seven kids Nana," He says, pulling Jaemin closer to him, "I'm content with two." 

"I want more than two," Jaemin says, "But I don't want seven." Jeno laughs, waking up Kangjin. 

"You woke him up." Jaemin slides off of Jeno's lap. Jeno stands and presses a hard kiss to Jaemin's lips before grabbing their son. He comes back to Jaemin, pressing a hand against his stomach.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids get older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i know its been forever since i updated so i figured i would give you something even though i have no idea where this chapter is going i just know that i want the kids older maybe jaemin will be preggo again idk yet  
> caroline

"Daddy!" Minhyung and Kangjin scream, little feet pattering down the hallway that Jeno and Mark are having a meeting in. Mark looks in their direction from outside the door, scooping his almost three year old son in his arms when Minhyung gets close. Kangjin pants, holding onto Mark's leg for support while he waits for Jaemin and Donghyuck. Fifteen month old Eunji squirms in Jaemin's arms as he and Donghyuck hurry down the hallway, anxious to see their children again. Changmin is asleep, head lulled on Donghyuck's shoulder as the one year old takes his midmorning nap. Kangjin clutches the small stuffed dog Jeno gave him for his first birthday in a chubby fist, the other one holding Mark's pants. Minhyung starts trying to squirm his way out of his father's grip as soon as he sees his papa and younger brother, but Mark holds him still. 

"Changmin's asleep bub," Mark whispers as he gives Donghyuck a kiss on the forehead, "You don't want to wake him up." Jaemin takes ahold of one of Kangmin's hands before he can run off. 

"What's the meeting about?" Donghyuck whispers, pinching Minhyung's cheek. Minhyung glares.

"Infrastructure," Mark whispers back, "I think." He lets Minhyung open the door and Jaemin steps through first. Jeno doesn't notice the new guests, but some of the people surrounding him did, staring at the people entering the open door. Kangjin clutches his dog to his chest as he notices the eyes, slightly hiding behind Jaemin's legs. Jaemin squats down, eye level with his son. 

"Didn't you want to talk to daddy about your dog honey?" Jaemin whispers, shushing Eunjin quietly when she starts fussing. Kangjin nods, staring at his father's back. 

"Daddy!" He calls out loudly. Jaemin stands back up, holding Kangjin's hand. Jeno's head whips around, eyes searching for the sound, and softening when they stop on his son, red faced and sniffling. Jeno squats on the floor instantly, holding his arms out as the other people in the room just stare at him. 

"Daddy!" Kangjin calls again, rushing into Jeno's open arms, "Doggie broke!" He wails, thrusting his dog into Jeno's line of vision. Jaemin watches his alpha's arms tighten around their son for a moment before grabbing his dog, "See Daddy look," Kangjin rubs at his red eye with his free hand, "Doggie's dead, daddy." Then he breaks into a new wave of tears, shoving his head onto Jeno's shoulder. Jeno stands, one arm under Kangjin's butt to hold him up and the other holding the dog. He walks over to Jaemin, handing him the dog. 

"Did you try getting Chenle to sew it?" Jaemin gives him a look.

"I wouldn't have interrupted the meeting if I had another option." Jeno sighs. 

"Kangjin, honey," He coos, patting down Kangjin's hair, "Look at daddy, please?" Kangjin pulls his head off of his father's shoulder, sniffling as he looks at Jeno. 

"Uncle Lele can preform surgery on him. Doggie's not dead sweetie," Jeno thinks for a second, "He just got hurt." Kangjin starts wailing even louder.

"No surgery daddy," He says, seriously, "It'll hurt Doggie!" He presses Jeno's cheeks together to make his point.

"But," Jeno says swiftly, "Don't you think Doggie is in more pain now than having to do surgery for a little bit?" He looks over at Mark and Donghyuck leaning on the door. Kangjin sniffles again.

"I guess," He turns to Jaemin, "Doggie needs surgery!" Jeno tuts, "Please." Kangjin says. Jaemin smiles.

"Jinnie, take Uncle Hyuckie and find Uncle Lele." Jeno sets him down after Doggie is secure in Kangjin's hold and they watch as he runs over to Donghyuck, holding his hand. Donghyuck takes all of the boys with him when he leaves, and Mark closes the door behind him. 

"How do you do that?" Jaemin whines leaning against Jeno's chest. 

"Do what?' Jeno asks, putting a hand on Eunji's back. 

"Calm him down," Jaemin whines, "It always takes me hours." Jeno chuckles. 

"Didn't you say he was a daddy's boy when Mei was born?" Jaemin grumbles.

"I carried that boy for nine months," He whines, "Nine months, Jen." Jeno nods. 

"I know you did darling," Jeno coos, "And you did so good." 

"I got a cold for him Jen," Jaemin continues, "And I can't even calm him down." Jaemin turns around, pushing his face into the shoulder his son was just crying on and feels Jeno shifting Eunji, lifting her into his arms so Jaemin can come closer. Jaemin does, body pressed against Jeno's as he keeps his face in Jeno's shoulder. Jeno runs his hand through Jaemin's hair.

"Let's take a break for lunch," He calls to the room, "I'll see you all in the dining hall." The door opens and Kangjin comes running back in, tears gone. 

"Doggie's in surgery daddy!" The crowd chuckles. 

"Are you hungry bud?" Jeno asks, bending down to pick up Kangjin. Kangjin nods.

"Very daddy." Jaemin pulls away from Jeno's shoulder, taking Eunji into his arms. Jeno wraps an arm around Jaemin's waist as they lead the pack to the dining hall. 

"You should tell him." Jaemin whispers to Donghyuck as he spoons mashed bananas into Eunji's mouth. Donghyuvk wipes leftover mashed peas from Changmin's mouth with his bib. Donghyuck glances over at Mark keeping a watchful eye on Minhyung as he eats, then down to his slightly bulged stomach. 

"I want me telling him this time to be special." 

"And the first two times weren't special?" Jaemin asks. Donghyuck giggles. 

"Not really," He sighs, "With Minhyung, I told him because I was sleep talking, and with Changmin it was because I was throwing up and Minhyung woke him up to help me," He sighs again, spooning mashed peas into his son's mouth, "I want this time to be us alone," He sighs again, "Something like a date."

"I'll help you get alone time with Mark, if you help me get alone time with Jen." Donghyuck giggles.

"It's a deal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! this chapter has currently taken up all of my braincells, so I hope that you enjoy my pain and struggles while thinking of the costumes!  
> caroline

"You know what we should have again?" Donghyuck says, watching their kids run around in the Omega's room.

"What?" Jaemin asks, head lulled on the chair he's sitting in, Eunji on his lap. 

"Another Halloween party!" Donghyuck cheers, throwing the arm not holding his daughter Mina up in the air. Jaemin fixes him with a hard stare. 

"At the last Halloween party you got so drunk that you made out with Mark and got caned the day after." Jaemin points out. Chenle snorts from his spot in the corner, deft hands sewing.

"I don't need a reminder!" His best friend shrills, glancing at his scarred hands. Jaemin holds his hands. 

"There won't be anything like that happening," He says, "I promise." Mina burps on his lap. Donghyuck giggles, resting her over his back.

"Fine." Jaemin gives in, huffing when Mei runs into his legs. The boys were with their father's on a trip outside. Jaemin hopes it would keep them occupied for a while. 

"So this means I have to sew the costumes again." Chenle flops onto the couch next to Donghyuck. Donghyuck grins at him, pressing a wet kiss on his cheek.

"I can help!" He volunteers, "You taught me how to sew, remember?" Chenle sighs, rubbing his pregnant belly. 

"First you need to tell me what the kids are going as." Taeil bursts into the room. 

"Did I hear there's another Halloween party?" The door doesn't shut behind him. 

"What?" Jeno asks from the hallway, peering into the open door. Eunji jumps off of Jaemin's lap and runs to her father, squealing when she gets picked up and thrown in the air. 

"I think it would be fun!" Donghyuck hands Mina off to Mark easily as he walks into the hallway, "Plus the last big celebration was your birthday, Jen. The people need something to talk about." 

"As long as you promise there won't be a scandal afterwards." Jaemin rubs Jeno's back comfortably. 

"There won't be," Donghyuck crosses his heart, "I promise." 

"Papa," Kangjin says, tugging on Jaemin's sleeve, "I wanna go as a puppy!" Chenle laughs.

"Puppies are easy." 

"Daddy," Eunji squishes Jeno's face between her hands, smiling his smile, "I wanna piggy." Jeno furrows his eyebrows as Eunji giggles. 

"You want a piggy?" Jaemin laughs. 

"I think she wants to go as a piggy," Jaemin says, tickling his daughter's stomach, "My little piggy." Changmin roars in the background.

"Dino Papa!" He screams, zooming around the Omega's room, "I wanna be a Dino!" Donghyuck laughs brightly. 

"What about you Minhyungie?" Minhyung hides behind Mark's leg, gripping onto his father's pants. Donghyuck looks at his husband, worried. 

"He took a little tumble with Uncle Jeno in the grass and scraped his arm," Mark lifts his oldest son into his arms, "Didn't you bub?" Minhyung nods, rubbing his red eyes. 

"Lion." He mumbles quietly after a while, shoving his snotty face into Mark's shoulder, and crying as his arm begins to hurt again.

"A lion?" Donghyuck asks quietly, putting a hand on his son's back. Minhyung nods through his tears. 

"What about Mina?" Mina points to her cow stuffed animal, sitting lopsided on the couch. 

"I guess she wants to be a cow." 

"What about you Hyuck and Lele?" Jeno asks, patting Jaemin's back. Jaemin smiles at him, pecking his lips before pulling away. 

"You'll see." He grabs Donghyuck and enters the Omega's room, shutting the door.

"What are we going as?" Donghyuck asks once their seated. Taeil leans on his elbows, interested in the conversation.

"Maybe we could cross dress," Jaemin says, "Wear something that a Princess would wear and not the King." Donghyuck shrugs.

"I want to see Mark's face when he sees me in a skirt." Chenle rubs his stomach, seizing up as pain comes over him. 

"Jisung!" Donghyuck yells, easily the one out of them with the loudest voice. Jisung comes running through the door. 

"What?" 

"Get ready to be a father again." Chenle grits out, sighing in temporary relief as Jisung picks him up, running to the hospital wing. Donghyuck and Jaemin remain in the Omega's room, preparing for the Halloween party while Chenle gives birth to a baby boy, named Donghyun. They only head into the room when Taeyong comes to the door. 

"Do you know what you want to go as sweetie?" Jisung asks, pulling Mei onto his lap. She nods, hiding her face in his chest. Jisung wipes her black hair out of her eyes.

"A kitten daddy!" Chenle giggles, out of breath. Donghyun whines in his arms. 

"Papa," Mei says, staring at her little brother, "Put him back." Jisung laughs. 

"Papa can't put him back sweetheart," He bounces her on his lap, "You're going to have to learn to life with him." Mei pouts. Jaemin and Donghyuck begin planning again, trying to keep their alpha's out of the costumes as much as they can.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hoped that you liked the last chapter cause im probably adding more kids in the future and i think hyucks gonna be preggo again in this chap you'll see why  
> ALSO: the parents and the old selected are coming back for this chap be prepared!  
> caroline

Jaemin convinces Jeno to invite all of the parents and Elite back to the Palace for the party, and even corners him into inviting Donghyuck's family, wanting Donghyuck to make up with them, and for them to meet his and Mark's kids. He also knows of the little bundle of joy growing inside his best friend for the fourth time, and wants him to tell Mark when his parents come. The day of the party comes and cars start pulling up filled with the old Elite and their families. Jaemin's family had arrived the day before and were entertaining their kids while Jeno and Jaemin wait by the side of the door, Donghyuck and Mark next them so Mark can guard, ready to greet their guests.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Jeno hisses once he's done embracing Dejun. Dejun had screamed upon seeing them in the doorway, rushing forward to hug Jaemin, all traces of their former feud over Jeno gone. Jaemin giggles and hugs him back. 

"I can't believe you didn't want them to come back." Jaemin says, hugging Chaeyoung and Sana together.

"What?" Sana asks, looking at Jeno. 

"I convinced him to invite you all back." Dejun snorts. 

"I would have invited them back," Jeno whines, looking at Jaemin with his friends, "But their families? Really Nana?" Jaemin just giggles. Then, a girl who looks exactly like Donghyuck comes storming into the foyer when she sees her brother, emitting a loud gasp from Donghyuck and they go down onto the floor, clutching at each other. Donghyuck lets out a loud sob as soon as he comes into contact with his twin sister, clutching her to his chest and not paying attention to anything else. Eventually, she hauls herself up, pulling a still sobbing Donghyuck to his feet. 

"I missed you so much Hyuckie bear," She says, grabbing onto his hands. She flips them over, tracing the slightly puffy scars, "I'm so so sorry." Donghyuck hiccups. 

"I missed you more, Daehyunnie." He says, letting a giggle erupt from his throat. Daehyun smiles, gesturing to the door, where the rest of Donghyuck's family waits. His parents faces are stormy, his father's more than his mother's, but his younger siblings come running at him, and he ends up on the floor again, pulling Daehyun into the mess of limbs. 

"Jae was a mess for weeks after it happened." She says, referring to Donghyuck's younger brother. Donghyuck clutches him harder until a tap on his shoulder made him turn. Minhyung stands there, holding Changmin's hand, who was holding onto Mina. 

"Papa," Minhyung says, hand clutched into Donghyuck's linen shirt, "Who they?"

"Why crying?" Changmin asks, as Mark steps out of the shadows and squats down to grab onto Mina, who was slowly falling over. Daehyun looks up at Mark, offering him her hand.

"I'm Daehyun." 

"I know," Mark says, coaxing his sons into his arms, "Hyuck talks about you all the time." She blushes. 

"Honey," Donghyuck says, directing his statement at Minhyung. He opens one arm and his son runs into it, head falling on Donghyuck's shoulder, "These are my sisters and my brother." Minhyung rubs his eye with a chubby fist.

"Auntie?" He mumbles, head lulled on his Papa's shoulder." 

"Mark?" Donghyuck chirps, lifting Minhyung up, "Has he napped yet?" Mark shakes his head.

"He was to excited about the party." 

"Minhyungie," Donghyuck coos, "Did you give daddy a hard time about your nap?" Minhyung shoves his face further into Donghyuck's shoulder, who untangles himself from his siblings and lifts him up, rocking slightly.

"Daddy?" His mother asks. She had come closer when she saw the small boy going to Donghyuck. Donghyuck shoots Jaemin a look. Jaemin gestures at him to continue talking go his mother, "Donghyuck do you have a kid?" Donghyuck's hand unconsciously flies to his stomach, holding up a sleeping Minhyung. Mark pecks his mate on the head, taking Minhyung from him. 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asks, voice low. Donghyuck shakes his head. 

"We have three actually," He says, then glances at Jaemin. Dejun coos, "And one more on the way actually." Mark's hold on Minhyung slips for a second, spinning Donghyuck around.

"Really?" Minhyung is handed off to Jeno, who runs a hand through his dyed blonde hair. Jaemin wonders why he dyed it, but Jeno told him it was a surprise for his costume so he holds off until the party. Donghyuck nods as his father comes closer, eyes stormy. He grabs Donghyuck's wrist, spinning him around again, and slapping him straight across the stomach as hard as he can. Mark's hand instantly flies to his gun holster as Donghyuck lets out another sob, doubling over and holding onto his stomach.

"You being alive doesn't make this any better," His father says, "We're the laughing stock of our city because you had to get your pussy wet." Mark's eyes turn hard, and Jaemin herds the kids closer to him, occupying them with toys. Mark pulls Donghyuck against his chest, leaving a long kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." Jaemin hears Mark's whisper, and Donghyuck nods, pushing himself off of Mark's chest.

"I wasn't going to make any contact with you," He says, tears streaming down his face, "I thought it was better if you never saw me again." 

"It was going to be like that," His father states, "And then the King invited us to the Palace. We didn't know you would be here. I wouldn't have come if I knew you were going to be here." Donghyuck whimpers. Mark sees the slap coming before Donghyuck does, and pulls his omega behind him, getting hit straight across the face. Jeno hands Minhyung off to Jaemin and heads over to them, intervening. 

"Not only have you hit one of my husband's omega's in waiting, but you have also hit the highest ranked officer at the Palace. Hitting Mark is basically like hitting me. His position puts him right after Jaemin in importance here," Jeno says, voice hard, "I don't care if you are a guest here and I invited you personally, I can't have you here if you are going to hit people that are important to how the Palace is run. You may not see it, but Donghyuck and Mark have a bigger say in Palace rules and laws than you might think." Donghyuck's father stares at him, almost testing if Jeno was going to do something else, then backs down. Jaemin runs to Donghyuck's side. 

"Are you okay?" Donghyuck nods. 

"I think so," He whimpers, "I just don't know if he hurt the baby." 

"I'm sure the baby's okay," Chaeyoung says, coming to Donghyuck's side, "Omega's room." She says, louder. The omega's, girls and children all follow Jaemin and Chaeyoung as they help Donghyuck to the Omega's room. Taeyong comes to check on him, saying that the baby was fine. 

"Hyuckie Lele and me are all cross dressing for the party." Jaemin gushes, bouncing Eunji on one knee. Donghyuck is curled up into Daehyun next to him. 

"Mark's going to be shocked," Donghyuck says, finally smiling a bit, "I'm wearing white again." 

"Just no more scandals." Jaemin sighs. Donghyuck mock salutes him. 

"But what if I find a guard?" Dejun pouts. Sana laughs, shoving him. 

"Jen can deal with it." Jaemin waves it away. Chaeyoung giggles from the floor. 

"That's cute." 

"What?" Daehyun asks, pulling Changmin onto her lap when he raises his arms at her.

"That you call him Jen, it's a cute nickname." Jaemin blushes, standing. 

"We all need to get ready." Chenle stands up, calling Mei, who goes easily to his side. Jaemin pokes his head out the door. 

"Jen!" He yells, "Take your children!" 

"Why?" Jeno yells back.

"I need to get ready!" Jaemin yells, pecking his cheek and heading up to his room. 

"Royal guests and gentlemen of the guard, please welcome King Jeno, King Jaemin, Prince Kangjin and Princess Eunji!" Jaemin watches the doors fly open and they walk through, the lace covering of his light pink dress kissing the floor as he walks forward, arm tucked into Jeno's. Jeno's wearing a black shirt, tucked into black pants, which were in black boots, and a long black leather jacket. His hair is off his forehead, and Jaemin doesn't know if he's ever looked as good as he looks right now. Kangjin enters the room, chubby hand holding Eunji's and they start running as soon as they're through the door, hitting into Mark's legs. Eunji's little piggy tail bounces behind her as she runs. Kangjin puts his hands up to his cheeks and makes a sound like a puppy. Jeno and Jaemin look on lovingly, before Jeno takes Jaemin's hand and spins him around, starting the first dance.

"I haven't danced since our wedding," Jaemin whispers, "And I wasn't wearing a dress." Jeno snickers, turning them. Extra fabric from Jaemin's skirt goes flying into Jeno's leg. Jaemin shivers as Jeno presses his hand on the cut of bare skin on his back, wishing his husband wasn't so good looking. The audience cheers after their dance and Jaemin blushes, cheeks turning darker than his dress, and Jeno laughs at him, leading Jaemin to the side.

"Please dance," Jeno announces, "There's wine and candy over in that corner, but don't go overboard. We don't want a repeat of last year." He eyes Mark. Mark shrugs at him. Donghyuck, Dejun, Chaeyoung and Sana head over to him after a couple songs, when Jeno's dancing with Jaemin's mom. 

"Jaemie," Donghyuck gushes, "You look so pretty!" Dejun slides an arm around Jaemin's shoulder. 

"Are you even wearing heels?" Jaemin snorts.

"Of course!" 

"Hyuckie!" Jaemin gushes, finally noticing the light pink hints of color in Donghyuck's silver dress, "You look beautiful!" Donghyuck sighs, gathering Mina, who dressed as a cow into his arms. 

"The sex tonight is going to be incredible." Dejun snorts.

"Why's that, Hyuckie?" Donghyuck seems elated at someone else using his nickname. 

"Mark hasn't stopped staring at me since I came out of our room." They all look over to Mark, who is staring holes into the side of Donghyuck's head, who just motions him to come over.

"Hyuck you got so lucky," Chaeyoung says dreamily, putting her chin in her hand. Donghyuck glances at her as Mark makes his way over, "You came here for Jeno and even though you didn't get him, you got someone." Donghyuck smiles at her as Mark pecks his head. 

"Angel, you look so pretty," Mark says, hand wrapping around Donghyuck's waist. He stands to make it easier for his alpha, "Dance with me?" Donghyuck sets down Mina, following Mark to the dance floor. Sana watches Jeno for a moment.

"Jaemin, you got so lucky," She sighs, watching Jeno spin Eunji around, "He's so handsome." Jaemin watches his husband for a while before Jeno heads over to him. 

"May I have this dance, Princess?" Jaemin blushes darkly. 

"Of course, my Prince." Jeno whisks him away, hand secured at the small of his back, right where his bare skin showed.

"I love you," Jeno whispers into his ear after a few songs had passed, "I want to give you and our kids the world." 

"You already have," Jaemin says, "I want to have more kids though." 

"When Kangjin is older," Jeno agrees instantly, "He'll be able to take care of them more and we can get alone time." Jaemin smiles, leaning up to kiss Jeno.

"I'd like that very much." Jeno spins him around. 

"Then that's what we'll do." Jeno declares, stealing another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the palace gets some new occupants and jaemins heat hits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! i know i havent updated the epilogue in a while so here you go! i hope that this chapter is everything you were waiting for!   
> DISCLAIMER: this chapter does have smut in it, and a pup kink so if that makes you uncomfy pls read until the smut starts cause the beginning will be plot i hope you all enjoy!!  
> caroline

Jeno heads over to Donghyuck's family as Jaemin sits down with the omega's grateful for a break. Kangjin instantly climbs on his lap, cutely making puppy noises with his hands by his cheeks. Jaemin kisses each of his son's cheeks as the omega's coo over him. 

"What's Jeno talking to my family for?" Donghyuck asks, flopping down in the chair next to Jaemin after Mark dropped him off. 

"You'll find out soon enough Hyuckie bear." Jaemin says, teasing him with the nickname Daehyun calls him. Donghyuck shoots him an unimpressed look. 

"I'm sure he's making them feel more at home here." Chaeyoung says, screaming when Jeno winks in Jaemin's general direction. Dejun sits back, smiling. 

"I'm glad he picked you," Dejun says, watching Jeno's back, "You are perfect for each other." Jaemin smiles, feeling warmth surge through him. Jeno turns around, sensing something through their bond and shoots him a worried look before he comes back with Donghyuck's siblings in tow. Donghyuck's parents make their way out of the party escorted by a guard. 

"Are you okay?" Jeno asks, standing behind Jaemin and placing his chin on his omega's head. 

"Jen!" Jaemin cries, "I spent so long making my hair like this! You're flattening it!" Mark snorts.

"This is like your wedding cake being bad for your pores all over again." Mark says, easily dodging Jeno's punches. Dejun snorts loudly, slapping a hand over his mouth. Jeno has the decency to look offended. 

"It was bad for my pores." Jaemin snorts.

"I got it up my nose Jeno," He complains, "Up my nose! It was bad for my pores but it went up my nose." Jeno laughs again at the memory. Jaemin swats at him. 

"Donghyuck," Jeno says, addressing the other omega living in the Palace, "I asked your siblings if they would be willing to live at the Palace," Jeno is cut off by Donghyuck's squeal of joy, knocking his siblings to the floor in a hug, "And they agreed." Donghyuck sobs in joy. 

"Thank you!" Jeno shrugs. 

"Daehyun will be the second of Jaemin's omega's in waiting. He requested her personally," Jeno is cut off again by Donghyuck launching himself at Jaemin, hugging him tightly. Jeno shakes his head, staring at them fondly, "Jae will be training to be a guard with Jaehyun and Byeol will be working with Chenle and learning how to sew." Donghyuck squeals again, throwing his arms around Jeno. 

"Seriously," Donghyuck gets out through his tears, "Thank you so much Jen," Jeno shrugs again, sending Donghyuck off to his alpha, "I missed them so much." Daehyun heads over to Jaemin, wringing her hands together. 

"Why'd you ask for me?" Jaemin smiles at her kindly as Eunbi runs into his legs, "I'm just me." Jaemin tuts, tugging Eunbi onto his lap. 

"That's what Hyuckie said when I first met him. He's the best person I've ever met." He smiles at her, "And you're his twin," Daehyun grins, eyes toward her brother, "How bad can you be?" Daehyun smiles. 

"Worse than him." Jaemin grins at her. 

"Plus I needed someone to lighten his load a bit," Jaemin says, standing up. He shifts Eunbi to one him as she moos at him, "He's really busy with the kids." Daehyun nods. 

"You could always use the help." Daehyun smiles at Donghyuck, wrapped in Mark's arms. Jaemin nods.

"Plus Hyuckie really missed you. He wanted to keep you at the Palace if he could." 

"We just decided we should do it for him," Jeno adds, stepping into the conversation, "We're so excited to have you here." She drops into a curtsy. 

"Please," Jeno says, snickering, "Omega's in waiting don't bow." She blushes, straightening. Jaemin feels heat begin to simmer in his stomach, and sends a mental apology to Chenle in case he gets slick on the dress, and leans back into Jeno's chest, pulling his arm to his now cramping stomach. Jeno starts moving his hand around without another word as heat shoots up Jaemin's body. 

"God Nana," Jeno says a few moments later, subtly sniffing the air, "You smell amazing," He pauses again as the party stops and stares at them, "Are you on your heat?" Jaemin whines, turning around and burying his face in his alpha's shoulder, subtly grinding on Jeno's thigh. 

"Nana," Jeno coos, brushing back his sweaty hair, "You're so hot already," Jaemin whines again as Jeno brings him over to Mark, "Can you take care of the kids while Nana and I go on his heat?" Mark nods, shooing him away. Jeno scoops him up, carrying him out of the party as Jaemin bites on his shoulder. 

"You really are a sight," Jeno whispers when they enter his room, slamming Jaemin against the door. Jaemin whimpers from the pain, white heat flashing around his insides, "You like that huh pup?" Jaemin whines in distress as the name makes slick flood out of him. Jeno licks at his ear, trying to get Jaemin's dress off as fast as he can. 

"J-just," Jaemin moans as Jeno sucks on his ear, "J-ahh-just rip it off." Jeno pulls away, glaring at him. 

"I can't," He whispers, voice raspy, "Chenle would skin me alive." Jaemin whines as more slick comes out of his ass.

"Just get it off." Jaemin complains, reaching his hands back to help his alpha. They manage to get it off, pooling at Jaemin's ankles, and he steps out of the dress, kicking it aside and is left in nothing but his undergarments and heels. Jeno scans him from the bottom up, licking his lips. He runs a hand through hair, making it messy and wraps an arm around Jaemin's bare waist, pulling him into his chest. 

"You look so hot pup," Jeno whispers, voice rumbling, "You want me to fuck you against the wall?" Jaemin whines, clinging to Jeno's strong arms. He didn't think Jeno would have a problem holding him against the wall. 

"Yes," Jaemin gasps as Jeno strips off his bra and goes to work on his nipples, sucking on them until they turn hard in his mouth, "Alpha please." More slick floods out of his ass as Jeno hauls him up against the wall. 

"Keep the heels on," Jeno presses his forehead into Jaemin's collarbone, breathing harshly, "It's so hot." Jaemin giggles, pulling Jeno's head up to kiss him. His alpha smiles into the kiss, breaking apart for a moment before sliding Jaemin's panties down his legs. Jaemin exhales shakily when Jeno lets his feet touch the ground and kneels so he's eye level with Jaemin's pussy. 

"I want to eat you out pup," Jeno whispers, pulling Jaemin's legs forward so only his head and upper back are on the wall, and pulls Jaemin's legs over his shoulders, holding Jaemin up as he licks a broad stripe across Jaemin's pussy. Jaemin whines, shaking on top of Jeno and accidently scraping his alpha's back with his heels as Jeno sucks on his clit and shoves two fingers inside his hole, thrusting them at a fast pace. Jaemin whines and cries as Jeno fingers him to his first orgasm, pussy creaming against his alpha's hand. Jeno drinks up all of his slick, putting Jaemin's legs down and stands up, stretching out his legs. Jaemin falls into his arms, tugging at his long leather coat.

"Take it off," Jaemin whines, pushing the jacket down his alpha's broad shoulders. Jeno smiles at him and lays Jaemin down on the bed, immediately stripping out of all his clothes and joins his omega on the bed. Jaemin immediately moans when Jeno hovers over him, grinding his pussy down on Jeno's leg. He reaches for Jeno's cock, getting his hand soaked in his slick and pumping Jeno to full hardness. 

"Please just fuck me," Jaemin whines, holding onto Jeno's wrists when he starts to try to prep him, "I'm fine just put it in." Jeno eyes him wearily but follows his omega's command, sliding in all the way. Jaemin punches out a long moan and Jeno groans under his breath at the feeling. 

"Pup," Jeno groans, pulling out, then slamming back in. Jaemin moves up the bed from the force, "You feel so good puppy." Jaemin whines, hand moving around until Jeno intertwines their fingers next to Jaemin's head, pressing a loving kiss on his omega's palm. Jaemin turns red, biting into Jeno's shoulder. 

"Ahh," Jaemin moans, "I-I'm gon-ah-I'm gonna cum!" Jeno groans under his breath, picking up the pace so they can come together. Jeno feels Jaemin tighten around him and watches his omega arch his back sinfully, giving Jeno a mouthful of his tits and cums, falling limply on the bed. Jeno continues to fuck into him until he feels his knot start to form, catching on Jaemin's rim.

"You want me to pull out Nana?" Jeno asks, remembering that they talked about having another child when Kangjin was older. 

"Mmmhh," Jaemin hums, "No," He says, keeping Jeno locked in, "I want to get pregnant again." Jeno exhales, pushing his knot into Jaemin and tackling him to the bed with a hug. 

"How did I get so lucky?" His knot explodes inside Jaemin's birth canal, and Jeno is stopped from pulling out with a hand on his wrist.

"Keep it in." Jaemin mutters, sleep taking over. Jeno rolls them so they're laying on their sides. 

"You want to cockwarm me while we sleep?" Jeno asks, wondering how he scored such a perfect omega. 

"Mmhh," Jaemin hums, "I want to carry your babies." Jaemin wakes up the next morning glowing. He's still in his heat, but he doesn't need Taeyong to confirm what he already knew. He was pregnant. Jeno groans as Jaemin wakes him up, peppering kisses all over his body, just like Jeno did to him on his birthday, the day Jaemin had told him about Kangjin. 

"What baby?" Jeno rumbles, rolling ontop of him, "Is the heat back?" Jaemin shakes his head. 

"Not yet," He smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jeno's lips, "I do have good news though." Jenos' eyebrows raise. 

"I'm pregnant!" Jaemin announces, squealing when Jeno tackles him to the bed again, holding him close. 

"Really?" Jaemin kicks his legs against the mattress. 

"Yes!" He cheers, running his hands through Jeno's hair, "I can feel it." Jeno smiles at him, diving down for a kiss. 

"We don't need another reason to celebrate then," He waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Jaemin shoves at his shoulder, red faced, "We did just make a baby." Jaemin shoves him off, and Jeno lands somewhere near his hip, lips kissing their way down to his hip to get him aroused again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jeno go to visit Sininga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i'm so sorry i havent been updating in a while i just havent been motivated in a super long time so hopefully i can start updating again now more but i love you all so much and i hope that yall can figure out where you want this to go from here cause i have no idea!!!  
> caroline

Jaemin broaches the subject of going outside of the Palace after he's sure Jeno has had more than enough to eat, knowing he will be happy and sedated. 

"Jeno," He says, carefully spooning mashed bananas into Eunbi's mouth. He spills some on his pants and looks down, wary, "What do you think of going outside of the Palace?" Jaemin is sure he hears Jeno's neck crack from how fast he whips his head towards him.

"Like?" Jeno pauses, swallowing his food, "Like to see your family?" Jaemin nods. 

"And to see the country," He leans into Jeno's strong shoulder, "I know you want to see where I grew up," Jeno snorts when Jaemin bats his eyelashes, trying to get his alpha to agree, "Plus, I've been in the Palace for too long," Jaemin sighs, rubbing his slightly swollen stomach, "It's getting boring." Jeno snorts again, holding a fork full of food in Jaemin's face. 

"Eat, Nana," He says instead of an answer. He only answers when Jaemin has completely swallowed the food, "I think it would be really nice," Jaemin cheers, "I can finally start to figure out the position people are in." Jaemin's face falls.

"No work," He begs, shaking Jeno's arm. Jeno watches him, amused, "Please, Jen? No work. I want it to be a family trip." Jeno gives him a look. 

"Nana, honey," He coos, rubbing a hand on Jaemin's baby bump, "You know I can't stop working." Jaemin sighs.

"Jen," He whines, "Don't you remember the letter you wrote? You said you wanted to be at my house," Jeno nods, remembering, "You also said you wouldn't do any work." He sighs, giving in. 

"Fine." Jaemin cheers. Donghyuck and Daehyun watch him, the same smile etched on their faces. Jaemin, Donghyuck and Chenle have packed much more than they needed in advance, so when the day of the trip arrives, Jaemin takes Kangjin and Eunbi to pull Jeno out of a meeting with Ithaian royals, and they take the Palace cars to head to the airport. Minhyung begins crying as soon as the plane starts to move, and Jaemin watches Donghyuck hols his hand, shushing all of his sons fears about flying for the first time, just like he did to Jaemin at the beginning of the Selection. Jaemin settles in for the flight with his head pillowed on Jeno's shoulder. Jeno looks excitedly out the window the whole time, staring at the trees and fields that make up the country he's never seen before. Edina, since the Kings were coming to visit, had decorated especially for the occasion. Jeno looks around the airport with childish wonder before Jaemin's shout of their sons name tears him out of his trance. 

"Kangjin!" Jaemin screams, clutching onto Eunbi's hand as he scans the large airport for his small son. Jeno comes over to him, ignoring the cameras flashing and cups his cheeks, emitting a stronger scent. 

"Nana," He says, unable to get Jaemin to calm down, "Pup," Jaemin's eyes focus on Jeno at the nickname, "I'll find him, okay? Jinnie's gonna be okay, alright?" Jaemin nods, sniffling. Jeno goes off in search of Kangjin, yelling his name. A few moments later, they hear a loud wail, and the cameras follow Jeno sprinting in the direction of the wail, quite literally falling onto his knees and sliding a few feet while Kangjin runs into his open arms, snot and tears streaming down his face. 

"Jinnie?" Jeno asks, when he's back by Jaemin, "Why'd you run off?" 

"Daddy mad!" Kangjin wails, shoving his snotty face in Jeno's shoulder, small hands clutched into his father's shirt. Jeno pats his back slowly, trying to get him to calm down. Mark shoos the cameras away. 

"Daddy's not mad," Jeno coos, "Daddy and Papa were very scared. You scared Papa a lot Jinnie." Kangjin continues wailing, and Jeno heads for the door, defeated by a four year old. People cheer for them when they walk to the car that will take them to Jaemin's childhood home, where he has been informed that his family is already waiting.

"I remember this," Mark says conversationally when the cars slows to a stop, "I went here to deliver strawberry tarts to Nayeon." He helps Donghyuck exit the car with a hand on his back. Jaemin's whole family comes out of the house, storming them with hugs. 

"How do you like Edina?" Nayeon asks Jeno, a moment after hugging him. Jeno shrugs. 

"I haven't seen much of it," He says, rubbing a hand naturally on Jaemin's back, "We came straight here from the airport." 

"Well," Jaemin's mother chirps, hands on her hips, "I hope you're hungry." Mark groans. 

"I'm starving." Jeno laughs at him. 

"Mark you're always hungry." Mark glares at him.

"That's because you're always making me run your errands," He slaps the back of Jeno's head, "That and the fact that you think on your feet." Jeno smiles, sheepish. 

"Sorry Markie." 

"That's it," Mark growls, grabbing Jeno in a headlock, "You're the worst Jen, seriously." Jeno laughs brightly, heading inside the house. Kangjin goes running into the living room as son as they enter, and all the children follow him, along with Hyunbin, who gets a harsh slap on the back with a rolling pin when he complains. Jeno and Mark step into the kitchen, following their stomachs to peek at what was cooking, while Jaemin and Donghyuck slide into the seats at the kitchen table, huffing. 

"Do you want milk Nana?" Jeno calls, looking very lost in the kitchen. 

"Yes!" Jaemin calls back, snorting when Jeno begins opening all of the cabinets to find a cup, "Jen, cups are in the far cabinet on the left," Jeno opens the cabinet Jaemin pointed to and secures a cup, placing it on the table. He turns back to the kitchen, still looking completely lost. Jaemin's mother snorts from the seat next to him, "Jeno, it's in the fridge." Jeno glares at him. 

"I know," He says, scratching his head, "I just don't know where that is." Donghyuck scoffs, getting up and opening the fridge. He hands Jeno the milk. 

"Honestly Lee Jeno," He shakes his head, "Sometimes you're really dumb." Jeno shoves him lightly on the shoulder, pouring Jaemin a glass of milk. He puts the milk back in the fridge as he and Mark get shooed to the table. 

"Hyuck?" Jaemin's mother asks, almost done with cooking the meal, "Have you seen your parents yet?" Donghyuck nods, taking the plates she hands him. Mark and Jeno start setting up the portable child seats they brought with them. 

"My dad slapped my stomach." She coos at him, feeding him a spoonful of soup, "That's delicious, Mrs. Na." She laughs at him. 

"Mom is just fine, honey," Jaemin gets up to get the cups, "Is the baby okay?" She asks quietly, eyeing his growing bump. Donghyuck nods, finishing the table setting. 

"Yeah," He calls the kids to their respective fathers, " Taeyong checked it out and said she's fine." 

"She?" Jaemin whispers, confused. He knows that Marl doesn't know the gender. 

"Yeah," Donghyuck whispers back, the three omega's huddled in the kitchen, "I found out a month after Taeyong checked." 

"That was like four months ago," Jaemin hisses, "Why haven't you told him yet?" 

"I'm nervous," Donghyuck admits, "I don't know how he's going to react." Jaemin rolls his eyes.

"Mark literally took a cane for you," Jaemin says, "Multiple times," Mark and Jeno look over at them interested in their conversation, "You've been together for seven years." 

"The best seven years of my whole life." Donghyuck interrupts. 

"Why would you be nervous to tell him that?"

"Tell me what?" Mark's deep voice asks, buckling Mina into her seat. Donghyuck runs a hand through his hair, pulling Jaemin to sit at the table. He gestures Mark to come over, and when his alpha gets close enough, he holds his hands, squeezing tightly. 

"The baby's a girl." Mark studies his face for a moment before he breaks into a wide smile, hugging his omega tightly. 

"I'm really happy angel." He whispers against Donghyuck's head, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Mark takes the seat next to him, feeding Mina soup. 

"Can we go see the rest of your city tomorrow?" Jeno asks, pressing a kiss to the side of Jaemin's head before inhaling his soup, "Mrs. Na, this is amazing," He praises, "I think I can make this." 

"You'll have to figure out how to get around a kitchen four times the size of this." Jeno pouts. 

"Honey," Jaemin's mother tuts, hands on her hips again as she watches the two alpha's inhale their soup, "I told you to call me mom." 

"Sorry mom," Jeno says, cheeks reddening, "It's just that Mom was something that I used for my mother in private. In public she was always mother, but in private it was mom." 

"Something his father forced him to do," Mark offers, gulping down water, "Said it was something to do with keeping a professional look at all times." 

"She really was something else, wasn't she?" Jaemin's mother says, finally joining them for a meal. 

"Jen, we can see as much of the country as you want," Jaemin kisses his cheek, "As long as you let me rest." Jeno hugs him from the side. 

"Nana, you know full well that I'll just carry you." Jaemin nods. 

"I love you only for your muscles." 

"Same," Donghyuck says loudly from next to Jaemin, "But to Markie." Mark smiles at him. 

"So he can call you Markie but not me?" Jeno complains, ducking when Mark stands up. 

"Donghyuckie can only call me that because he's my omega," Mark gulps down more water, "You're just a nuisance that I call a friend." Jeno scoffs.

"Mark you are the worst." Mark smiles at him. Jaemin considers the trip a complete success when he settles down a few hours later in his childhood bed with his alpha by his side, staring out the window at the treehouse he spent so many years hiding away with Yukhei in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun and yukhei get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! this officially ends the epilogue drought that was caused bc i couldnt figure out how to introduce renjun and yukhei again, and since (either today or yesterday depending on when this comes out) was or is valentines day, i figured i would finally drop how renjun and yukhei got married!  
> ALSO: this is a break from the main story of the epilogue so renjun and yukhei wont have kids yet, but they will in the next chapter which will continue the story!  
> caroline

Renjun paces around Mark and Donghyuck's old room in the basement where he was waiting for his wedding to take place, biting his lip. 

"Junnie," His father coos, smoothing a hand down his cheek. Renjun stops worrying at his bottom lip, "You don't want your lip to bleed before the wedding do you?" Renjun sighs, melting into his father's chest. 

"No," He says, applying more lip gloss to his lips, "I'm just nervous." 

"You know," His father says, guiding Renjun back to a chair, "I cried from nerves before I married your mom," Renjun's eyes water at the mention of his mother, "She would have loved to be here." 

"Really?" His voice comes out smaller than he thought. His father nods. 

"Absolutely," He pulls Renjun into a hug when he senses the tears, "She wanted nothing more than to see you fall in love," He pauses, "And you've done that twice." Renjun giggles, completely at ease until Mark pokes his head into the room.

"It's time." Renjun heads over to the guard. 

"Were you nervous?" Mark nods, escorting them to the isle.

"Unlike you," He looks back at Renjun with fond eyes, "I didn't know I wa getting married until Jeno told me," His eyes seem to glaze over a bit. Renjun assumes he's looking back on past memories, "He didn't tell me until I was at the end of the isle and he left to go get Hyuck." They catch Jaemin and Donghyuck giggling quietly together at the beginning of the isle, and Renjun squints over to the left, where he can see Jeno looking n fondly, half shrouded in darkness. Mark gives him a questioning look as Donghyuck scampers over to them.

"Renjun!" He squeals as Jaemin skips over, "You look so pretty!" His father chuckles.

"Of course he is!" His father declares, "It is his wedding day!" Donghyuck smile dims a fraction. 

"I'm sure your wedding was amazing," Renjun says hurriedly, trying to stop the tears he knew were coming, "Even if you weren't prepared for it." Mark smiles at him, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck's head. 

"Of course it was," Mark declares, staring with heart eyes at his omega. Renjun wishes Yukhei would have looked at him like that as soon as he found out they were destined, "It was amazing because I married you." Donghyuck laughs brightly, shoving Mark in front of the isle and beginning their walk to the front. Renjun had asked both Jaemin and Donghyuck to be his bridesmaids, and subsequently, Mark and Jeno had to walk them down the isle. 

"You look like you're about to throw up," Jaemin notices, helping Renjun fluff his skirt. Renjun pales considerably, gulping. Jaemin laughs, "Don't worry," He sings, "I almost threw up like five times before I even made it to the isle. But," He pauses, handing Renjun his flowers, "Yukhei said that of I ever felt nervous to just look ahead and I'd see Jeno," Jaemin blushes when his husband wraps an arm around his waist, "Just look ahead at Yukhei and you'll be fine," Jaemin whispers, heading towards the isle, "I promise." Jaemin, as it turns out, was right. Renjun kept his eyes ahead, squeezing his father's arm tightly at the first sight of Yukhei, standing tall at the alter, cane right next to him, and staring straight down the isle at him. Yukhei's normaly sharp eyes were blown wide, filled with an emotion that Renjun had only seen once, when they almost broke up. Pure love. 

"Hi love," Yukhei whispers when Renjun's father hands him over. Jaemin takes his flower bouquet, "You look beautiful." Renjun looks down at his plain white outfit, twisting his free hand in his skirt nervously. Yukhei notices and promptly takes both of Renjun's hands, "Don't be nervous love," He whispers, "It's just me." Renjun sighs. 

"I know," He whispers back, noticing the officiants eyes on them, "I'm just nervous." Yukhei nods, turning a blinding smile towards the officiant, and the ceremony starts. 

"Do you, Wong Yukhei, take Huang Renjun as your omega and husband, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?" Yukhei looks at him, eyes shining, "If so say I do."

"I do." Yukhei's voice is loud, assuring and Renjun clings to it. Yukhei's mother sobs in the background. 

"Do you, Huang Renjun, take Wong Yukhei as your alpha and husband, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part? If so say I do." 

"I do." Renjun says as calm as he can, squeezing Yukhei's hands hard. Yukhei smiles at him, wobbly.

"I now pronounce you husbands," The officiant says, "You may now continue with the mating ceremony." Yukhei lets go of Renjun's hands and for the second that they weren't touching, Renjun finds himself flailing without Yukhei's sure touch to anchor him to the ground. His alpha's arms wrap tightly around his waist moments later, and Yukhei brings his mouth down to Renjun's ear. 

"Baby," He whispers, voice deep and rough, "I'm going to treat you right," He pauses to press a kiss to Renjun's ear lobe, causing him to shiver, "I promise." Renjun nods, small hands gasping at Yukhei's arms as he leans back, preparing to bite. Renjun smiles at him through his teary eyes and presents his neck, causing Yukhei to bury his head in his neck and bite harshly down on Renjun's neck, binding them together forever. Renjun stumbles into Yukhei's chest when he pulls away, suddenly worn out. His head is filled with Yukhei and only Yukhei, unable to think of anything other than the handsome alpha in front of him. Yukhei pulls him up, pressing a long kiss on his lips. 

"I love you." Yukhei declares, scooping him up and carrying him down the isle filled with their family and friends. Jeno stands up to make a statement. 

"Congratulations to Yukhei and Renjun for finally getting married," The crowd shouts and claps, "There is a reception in the Great Room, and any of the Palace Staff would be happy to show you where it is," He pauses for a moment as Jaemin wraps himself around him, "Or you can just follow Jaemin and I, or Mark and Donghyuck." Renjun doesn't remember most of the reception, but he does remember the feeling throughout the entire party, pure happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk)   
>  [clothing thread](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk/status/1248655710650617858)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lelepark)


End file.
